1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in a camera, to a finished photograph information recording apparatus for recording information on whether or not a photographing operation has been completed for every exposure of a film.
2. Related Background Art
When a photographing condition greatly changes, or, for example, when a subject of low brightness in a room is photographed after a subject of high brightness is photographed under an extraneous light, there may be a case in which a film of another photosensitivity will be used for photographing. In such a case, the film is rewound to a cartridge, extracted from a camera, and after photographing the subject by a desired film, the previous film is loaded again.
In this case, an unexposed portion of the reloaded film must be placed in a predetermined position to photograph, that is, retained in a position facing toward an aperture. Such positioning may be realized by the following methods: (1) Information on the finished photograph exposure, i.e., a number, is recorded in a film or a catridge, and then reproduced to feed an unexposed portion of the film to a position to photograph. (2) An ID for specifying a film used is recorded in a film or a cartridge, then reproduced to read the finished photograph exposure number information of a film of the ID, and then an unexposed portion of the film is fed to a predetermined position to take a photograph. (3) Information on whether or not a photographing operation has been finished is recorded additionally in an area for recording trimming information of each exposure of film and data information, and then reproduced to feed the film; and where there remains a portion unexposed, the film is stopped at the exposed position.
The methods (1) to (3) above are premised subject to information recorded in the film or cartridge being reproduced securely.
Be that as it may, information is capable of being not reproduced securely at the time of reproduction due to problems such as various noises arising within a camera, tracking error to a record track on a film in which information is recorded, and crosstalk arising from writing information repeatedly on the same portion.
According to the method (3), since information on whether or not a photographing operation has been finished is recorded in the area for recording information on each photograph exposure, the area for recording photograph information is lessened inevitably.